gamers_of_the_northfandomcom-20200216-history
Josher2000
Josher2000 is the founder of our civilisation and the Minister of the state. He has had much influence on the world of Minecraftia, and continues to be the most powerful person known to our society. He has used his powers for both good and evil, although the level of bias to this supposed 'good' is questionable. He is known to be very corrupt, using his Thai powers to keep an iron grip on his tyrannical reign over Minecraftia. Early Life Josher2000 was born deep in the humid jungles of North-Western Thailand. His mother is a revered shaman in the area, which is the reason he has inherited his powers. Study He spent his years in Thailand studying and honing his powers. Much of his time was spent experimenting with natural psychedelics, such as ayahuasca and salvia. This experimentation helped to hone his powers to a near godly level, however this prowess was severely damaged upon moving away from the aura in his jungle village to the UK. Time in Minecraftia Josher2000 travelled to Minecraftia in January (?) of 2018 after hearing rumours of its existence around his school. He initially visited other people's small communities, but decided to found his own after being disappointed by the standards of behaviour. He founded his community on the principle that a populace being unified under one authoritarian state is the only true way to excel as a society. This ideology was not well imposed at first, however as time progressed he began to turn it into a reality. Imposing of authoritarian Power In order to ensure his authority over the lesser members of the state, josher built isengaurd to loom over the rest of the state. From this great tower he often showers a flurry of flaming arrows onto the state's inhabitance to establish a constant level of control. Sloog has often attempted to overthrow josher; coming extremely close one time by building a huge dirt structure over the state in an attempt to jump down onto isengaurd and knock josher off his tower. The plan failed however as josher spotted it, and shot down Sloog from the top of it (multiple times). Rank Josh has been the Minister of the state since the very beginning. He is the founder of the state, and has used it to impose his authoritarian ideal by force. Controversy He has been involved in numerous scandals throughout his time as minister, all of which he believes are justified. The majority revolve around the abuse of his ability to fabricate materials at will. Some notable examples are: The Bedrock Room Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the kingdom, Josher created a safe room for himself to spawn in suspended above the ruins of the Ethno-state. He presumably built it using his inherited Thai magic, as it was constructed using bedrock. It had a 1 block hole in the side, and contained a chest holding stacks of spawned-in ender pearls which he used to exit the room after spawning. This room was discovered by ddddddddd, and was eventually destroyed by josher. Spawned Gear After his betrayal at the hands of slug and Sloog, who spawned in countless illegal resources, josher was forced to grant himself equipment of extreme power to combat the heretics: eventually able to subdue Sloog by force and bring an end to The Rebellion. Since then josher has kept his spawned items - as a way to ensure the authority of the state. Since this moment few have tried to confront josher's divine right. Josher has used his Thai magic to spawn a large amount of valuables and high level enchanted gear over his time as Minister. This has had many consequences on the people of Minecraftia. Not only has it caused conflict amongst the high level members of the state, but it has oversaturated the market, increasing inflation and devaluing the valuable resources.